


Within Regulation

by goalielove43



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NHL RPF, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, San Jose Sharks, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goalielove43/pseuds/goalielove43
Summary: There's rules in hockey, some of them just aren't on the books, that's all. One of them is that all the guys who scored goals have to have some fun.
Relationships: Evander Kane/T.J. Oshie/Jakub Vrana, Lars Eller/T.J. Oshie/Jakub Vrana, Logan Couture/Nic Dowd, Logan Couture/Nic Dowd/Lars Eller/Evander Kane/T.J. Oshie/Jakub Vrana, Nic Dowd/T.J. Oshie/Jakub Vrana, T.J. Oshie/Jakub Vrana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Within Regulation

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else just want an excuse for an orgy fic? This afternoon's game seemed like reason enough to me. 1/5/2020  
> Requisite commentary about it not being real... duh.

It's decided by something like group decision. Really, it's not Dowd's or Eller's or even Vrana's decision at all. TJ's a little in on it, a secret sort of smile hidden in the way he just acquiesces to Ovie's overly loud opinion about what should and shouldn't happen postgame. It's like he knows and maybe he does. He's been involved enough that it's entirely possible that he's had this happen to him before, or at least Jakub thinks that's what's going on. 

It starts with TJ backing him up against the wall in the showers and it's a sincere thrill that runs up his spine. He's wanted this sort of attention most of his life and getting it from someone like TJ... well, he's seen a few of the other guys blow off steam in such a way before. They don't talk about it outside of the locker rooms. What happens there stays there. 

Shivering, he presses to the wall and tips his chin up and waits on it. TJ crowds him into the corner, bracketing him in with his hands on the tiles to either side of him. It makes his breath short, his blood burn in his veins, and that's definitely an erection starting to chub up between his legs. His nipples pebble like he's still on the ice, he swallows and waits on whatever's coming and when it's a searing kiss, he groans into it and snags TJ by the hips and draws him in. He's not going to play coy about wanting it now that he's getting it. He's seen the other guys do this; no one pretends they don't. They're allowed to want it in this room.

TJ works his mouth open and grinds against him and god, it feels amazing. He's hard as a rock in seconds and TJ is too. They grind against one another, hot, desperate, needy in ways that imply a hell of a lot of holding back and Jakub almost doesn't notice the extra hand on his bicep until he's turned away from TJ's kisses, earns them on his neck instead, and he's confronted with Nic's dark eyes, his dripping wet hair, something blown out and wanton in his eyes. They kiss and it's tentative and so much different than TJ's kisses. It's exploring and a little hesitant and Jakub kind of understands why.

It's a known thing that the boys get up to stuff in the locker room. The wives and girlfriends have at least some idea that there's release happening, though they probably don't grasp the full context of it, but it's a part of being with a hockey player. The un-talked about shit that happens in the locker rooms or on the road. But Nic's a new parent and he's probably been a little hard up around the edges, but he probably feels a bit odd about doing it since he's not been regularly with his wife as of late. Perhaps it feels more like being unfaithful than it usually would. Jakub wouldn't know, he's been single and this is his first foray into any of this, but he has his guesses. It doesn't stop him from kissing Nic back like he's starving for it, urging him to give in and go higher with him and TJ.

TJ groans against his throat and Ovie's loud when he tells TJ not to lose it too soon, old men shouldn't cum first. TJ tells him to fuck off in Russian and bites at Jakub's throat in a way that's going to last, making Jakub gasp and grin into him harder. He slides one hand out and along Nic's hip, hauls him in until Nic's cock is rocking against his hip, the water streaming over them making for easy movement. 

It's less of a surprise when he pulls back from the kiss and finds Lars standing behind TJ, kissing along his shoulders. Their eyes meet and Lars gives him a dirty smirk before dropping to his knees and from the sounds TJ starts making, he gets the idea of what's happening and he imagines being there, tonguing TJ's ass and he wants it despite what he's already getting. He imagines sharing with Lars, helping spread TJ open for both of them, he imagines Nic and TJ rutting against each other. 

He hears someone's voice distantly, asking if they should go get them. He doesn't know who they're talking about, isn't sure he cares. He ignores it in favor of moving his hand to squeeze Nic's ass, on trying to maneuver him and TJ into a reasonable position to have them all involved in the cock-rubbing. When he gets the angle right, they all groan and soon TJ's gasping against his neck, his grip a little too tight on his hip, his body shuddering and he can only imagine what Lars is doing down there. It must be good.

Someone moans that's outside their little group and when Jakub glances toward the sound, he gets the pleasure of watching Ovie cumming over his own fist, a perfectly debauched look on his face, and god, if that isn't hot....

He whispers the word, "Fuck," before he can hold it back and Nic breathes out a laugh against his shoulder. "He likes to watch." It's not surprising, not really. He's caught Ovie watching them countless times while they're fully clothed, it makes sense he'd watch them having sex, too. If he's honest, it's hot as fuck. He sort of wishes he'd have joined them. He'd take a piece of their captain any day and he's pretty sure most of them could say the same.

There's a few whoops from the boys in the locker room and a few seconds later a couple of unfamiliar faces join them in the showers. They're already wet, like they'd been in their own shower before this, but the look eager, excited, and given who it is, Jakub's pretty sure they're about to have company. He doesn't make the rules and he's seen the other team's guys in here before. It seems to be a home game ritual, this part of it. Inviting the away boys to the fun if they scored in the game. He's not sure how word gets to them, how he's not heard of another team getting mad at them for their idosyncracies. He isn't sure he cares since the boys are here, clearly interested. 

Logan and Evander pick their way across the wet tiles and it's only then that Lars gets up off the floor and TJ almost whines into Jakub's throat. He isn't sure what makes him ask, but he's so keyed up that he doesn't dwell on what he wants long, he just goes with it, figures if the answer's no, then it's no. There isn't room for anxiousness here, just for horny need. "Want me to fuck you?" He breathes it right in TJ's ear and the shudder he gets as reply is enough, but the breath of, "Fuck yes," makes his dick hard as steel. Nic groans too, privy to the question and clearly liking the answer. Jakub things Nic's maybe got a thing like Ovie does. 

He looks at Logan and Evander, studies them for half a second and then gestures. "One of you suck him off while I fuck him." It's crude, not normally something he'd ever venture to say. But what happens here is completely within regulation. It'll be okay.

Evander's quick to do exactly that, going to his knees and TJ shifts toward him without question. Jakub watches it for a moment, marvels at the stretch of Evander's mouth around TJ's dick and yeah, that's beautiful right there. He's gonna get off to that for a while, just like the image of Lars kneeling behind TJ and the one of his and TJ's and Nic's dicks rubbing against one another. Spank bank for fuckin' miles.

He takes TJ's ass and spreads his cheeks, staring at his slick hole, at how he's obviously been stretched and he gets the idea of what else Lars was doing back there and he grins, pushes a finger in easily enough. Tom's there for half a second, a bottle of unmarked clear liquid in his hand and he waits until Jakub gives him his fingers and pours a lot of it over them. It's clearly lube and Jakub wonders if he just keeps it in his bag or what the fuck is happening. He doesn't ask. It doesn't really matter. The second finger is so easy Jakub just decides fuck it. Literally. He presses against TJ's hole and watches as his prick slips inside. TJ's hot and warm and Jakub's wanted this for longer than he's ever been willing to admit. He didn't really realize he's wanted it until now, but god it feels good.

He leans into it, gasps and moans as pushes into him again and again. Nic's got hold of his balls, lightly tugging, and he makes a shocked sound when someone starts eating his ass. A quick account of who he can see and he figures out it's Logan. Logan freaking Couture's eating his damn ass. He almost cums from the image of it as much as the sensation of it and only holds off because Nic's pulling his balls so damn hard he sees stars, like he knew Jakub was gonna loose it far too soon.

He runs his hands up TJ's sides, slides nails gently back down and earns a loud vocalization, a wordless plea for more and he does it again and again until Evander's groaning and TJ's spasming around him and _god_ TJ's cumming on his cock. Logan's tongue abandons him and he hears Nic's quiet grunt and makes some assumptions about what they're doing back there. He grabs TJ's hips and _fucks_ , hard and desperate and so needy he doesn't know how he lived this long without having him like this. 

TJ gets louder and it drives Jakub right to his orgasm, his own shout echoing in the shower as he falls over the edge, spurting deep inside TJ's ass, giving it all to him before he pulls out and immediately opens his cheeks to watch his cum leak back out. TJ pushes it out and Jakub rubs his hole with his thumb in the pretext of helping, his legs like jello and his hands shaking. 

He smacks TJ's ass and settles back against the wall, motioning for Evander. He gets the dick in his face that he expects and he opens for it, taking the wide girth of it in and trying not to choke on it. He has to put his hand around the base and hang on while Evander fucks his mouth, leaning over him, hands braced against the wall. From the corner of his eye, he can see Logan and Nic on the shower floor together and he groans around Evander's dick, something warm in him to know they're getting off, too.

He's hard again by the time Evander cums, sliding from between his lips to finish across his chest and chin and a little across his lips. They share a hard kiss and then Evander's gone, leaving the showers like he wasn't there to start with. Logan's still rutting Nic on the floor and Jakub settles for stroking off while watching them. He's close when Nic cums, but it's not enough to push him over the edge. Neither is Logan's orgasm and he wants to whine. Instead, he realizes he tried again too soon and pushes himself up to actually take a shower.

He's already a prune, he doesn't take his time, just gets the jizz off his body and the sweat from under it, washes his hair and bails only a minute or two behind Logan and Nic. His cock is still mostly hard but he ignores it, dries off and digs his clothing out of his stall. Warm arms slide around his middle and he leans into it, not really caring who it is at this point but hoping a little it might be who he thinks. 

When he turns in their arms it's TJ and he sinks into his hold, marveling a little at how good it feels to be naked in his very clothed arms. The locker room's quiet around them, nearly everyone gone, those who aren't ignoring what they're doing as is the good and proper thing to do in this case. He's ignored many things in his time here. He's grateful for the same blind eye right now, not wanting the guy's whoops and chirps. He just wants TJ right here, like this. He les himself be drawn to sit astride TJ's legs, allows his mouth to be claimed, and shares a surprisingly soft kiss with him.

There's a gentleness that wasn't there in the shower and he knows it isn't in his head. He shifts and feels TJ's erection poking him even through all that clothing. He rocks on it and TJ groans and lets him keep doing it until he's basically trying to fuck himself on TJ's clothed dick. The hand around his cock nearly makes him come unglued. He's fired up beyond belief, hornier than when they started in the showers if that's even possible. There's something about having TJ to himself that makes it harder to ignore this pent up need inside him.

TJ's mouth ghosts over his jaw and their cheeks press to one another and TJ seems to know exactly what to say when he whispers, "I wanted you to myself... seems I have you." Jakub comes unglued in his arms, arches, his breath hitching, and then he paints TJ's lovely dress shirt with his cum. TJ's hands hold onto his hips hard, grip tight enough he may actually bruise from it, and then his dick is twitching in his suit pants, clearly unloading right into his shorts.

They stay there, panting, floating on cloud nine for a while, arms around one another and everything feels perfect. He wonders how he's supposed to keep this in the locker rooms when it feels like he's finally found out what heaven's like. He feels like he already knows the answer. 

It's bigger than that and they'll find their way through it. TJ's just good like that and Jakub... he's determined.


End file.
